


The Warrior Princess and the Slayer

by Swarmlord1231



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, tsunderes in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26174479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swarmlord1231/pseuds/Swarmlord1231
Summary: Oz and Mirandas relationship is going real nice, with Oz making Miranda less murderous and Miranda making Oz more confident. But there is a big cleaver wielding problem, Mirandas older sister Bellanda keeps messing up their alone time so Oz decides to find Bellanda a friend, and who better then the sword and other weapon wielding Aaravi. So with that Hijinks may ensue, making the worst of the worst into better people, where they will go from their worst self, to their best self.
Relationships: Aaravi the Slayer/Bellanda Vanderbilt, Laudanda Vanderbilt/Z'gord | Zoe, Miranda Vanderbilt/Yellow | Oz, Polly Geist/ Amanda Vanderbilt
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. A Genius Plan

Spooky high the place where monsters of all types could go and learn how to be the most monstrous person ever, here the fearling Oz was hanging out with his beautiful mermaid princess Miranda "Quite a nice day isn't it?" Oz said walking around, the fearling was happy when with Miranda, she made him quite happy and made him way more confident, before he took her to prom he was quiet and shy but now he was confident after admitting his love for her and he had also helped Miranda become a bit less murderous, while she was scary sometimes she was still very cute and naive. 

Miranda smiled "Yes it is quite nice" She said walking as she was holding the fearlings hand "The kingdom is doing quite wonderful so we can hang out all day" She said putting her head on the fearlings shoulder, causing his face to light up red, Miranda gave a small giggle and stopped, putting a hand on his face, moving it so he faced her "You are so cute when flushed!" Miranda said moving in closer to kiss him, Oz closing his eyes preparing for the kiss.But suddenly a loud noise caused them both to jump as a geyser burst from the ground "Oh no" Oz whispered to himself looking at the geyser. 

Out stepped a infamous figure to Oz the blue skinned girl with darker blue stripes, the person in question wearing a white shirt with short and red sleeves and blue denim shorts and some dark brown shoes. "Heya sis!" Bellanda said with a smile, she was staring at them with her red eye, her other eye as always covered with a eye patch, Oz still not figuring out if she actually doesn't have an eye or if she was always wearing it to be badass. Mirandas face went red as she pouted "Bellanda can you stop scaring us like that?" Miranda yelled at her sister. Bellanda shrugged and waved Miranda away "Aww come on can't a sister take care of her little sibling" She said laughing and pulling Mirandas cheek in a joking manner and looked over at Oz "Heya shrimp!" Oz gave a small wave "H-hey Bellanda" Bellanda gave a nod and put her cleaver over her shoulder "How about we take a walk?" She said starting to walk away, Miranda and Oz looking at each other giving a large sigh.

~~a few hours later~~

Oz slammed his head on the table, oh how he wanted to be with Miranda alone, but Bellanda as always had ruined it now he and Miranda were back at the color squads dorm room, Vicky and Amira looking at Oz and Miranda worried. "So how was your date?" Brian asked, Vicky and Amira giving him a hard glare, that was the one thing he should not have asked, Oz turned his head and looked at Brian with a sigh "We didn't have it, because Bellanda was with us..again" at the mention of her sister Miranda let out a hard groan "If i was not a princess i would say some hurtful stuff right now, but i wish she just left us alone for a bit" Miranda said putting a hand on the shoulder of her boyfriend.

"Well did you try telling her to go away?" Amira asked Vicky nodding "Yeah, maybe if you tell her she would leave you guys alone!" Vicky said excited, Oz shook his head "We tried but she either ignores it or cuts us off before we even say it" Vicky stopped being excited when Brian cut in "How about you find her someone to hang out with?" Brian said leaning on his bean bag, Oz was about to deny whatever Brian was gonna say but stopped himself "That is actually.." Miranda jumped in excitement "Oh what a wonderful idea! But who would hang out with her? We need someone violent and who likes to fight people a lot and is not afraid to let their own opinion be known" The entire color squad except Brian was hard at thinking, suddenly all of them yelled in unison "THE SLAYER!" 

Now after figuring out who to get Bellanda to hang out with the color squad went to convince the Slayer, while Miranda went to convince Bellanda they knocked on the door of her place, slowly Oz went and knocked on the door "Hey Aaravi?" He said slowly getting inside her dorm room, Oz still didn't know why they let a monster slayer live in spooky high. As Oz slowly went in suddenly he feel onto the ground a sword on his neck "WHO ARE YOU WHAT DO YO--" it was Aaravi of course, calming down as she saw Oz pulling him up "Oh it's just you" she said uninterested in him as she turned around, she looked back to see the rest of the color squad. She looked at them confused "What do you guys need? I'm not in any school trouble am i? Haven't crashed a class or threatened someone life in a long time!" Vicky shook her head "No you are not in trouble but we need a small favor" Amira said. 

Aaravi raised her eyebrow "Okay?" Oz looked at her and dropped on his knees "Please hang out with Mirandas sister Bellanda!" Oz said in a shrill tone "I am literally on my knees on my lowest point please just do it" Oz said with Brian and Amira shaking their head, while Vicky just looked shocked. Aaravi grabbed Oz by the shoulder and straightened him up, taking a breath "No" Aaravi said turning around, Oz just stared at her, suddenly falling back fainting, Brian caught him while Amira and Vicky went to Aaravi "Please do it!" Vicky said, Aaravi looked at her with her deep green eyes "No can do, you guys know i like being alone" Vicky looked shocked and sad, when Amira came with a smug look on her face "Ahh but dear Aaravi you still owe stuff to Oz" 

This stopped Aaravi in her tracks, she put a hand on her light purple hair "I have no idea what you mean?" She says with a grin on her face, Amira smirked "Oz got rid of Hex for you while we were at monster camp and he and Miranda both helped you with anger issues!" Vicky and Brian both smiled Aaravi stared at the angry "All right i'll do it, but just to repay what you guys did for me!" She yelled, Oz suddenly waking up at the news "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She yelled giving Aaravi a hug, Aaravi looking enraged "If you don't let me go i won't do it" she yelled as The rest of the color squad laughed. "All right you and Bellanda can hang out tonight" Brian said the rest of the color squad nodding "Fine" Aaravi said as she pushed the color squad out and closed the door behind them.

~~a few hours later~~ 

Bellanda was not happy, Miranda basically made her come to meet some girl from their school, and Bellanda had no patience for it, she looked at her sister and Oz, the shrimp fearling, what Miranda saw in him she never understood, Bellanda was more for fighting and war, love and other stuff seemed alien to her, and she would blank out when Amanda tried to explain love to her. "So we found you someone to hang out with!" Oz said excited, giving a yelp as Bellanda glared at him, but calmed down when her sister spoke "Now i know you didn't want this but try it! It may be fun!" Miranda said with a grin, Bellanda calming down a bit, Bellanda herself didn't have many friends, even Dahlia who was her 'mayhem girl' was just that a girl who helped Bellanda fight, other then that they really didn't have much in common.

"Alright, but don't you think this will make you be free from me!" She yelled, Oz whispered to Miranda as Bellanda turned around "Now's our chance" Oz said "So what can you--" Bellanda was about to ask something but turned around to see Oz and Miranda running away, she rolled her one eye and knocked on the door, slowly opening it and going inside. Not only was she forced to do this but she was also forced to leave her Cleaver behind, her baby, but at least she could still wear the spiky shoulder armor on her right arm, a small bracelet on her right arm, she slowly came into the hallway of the room, how the high school could afford such big rooms she still didn't get but as she came in she felt something cold on her back, Bellanda putting up her arms "An attack from behind clever" She said to herself trying to look behind her "Who are you, what do yo--" The voice was yelling but cut off lowering the sword from "Oh you are the fish princess, right?" Aaravi said throwing the sword behind her a small blush on her face "Sorry about that" she said putting out a hand for Bellanda to shake "I'm Aaravi the slayer, and you?" Bellanda looked at the hand with her red eye and shook it.

"I'm Bellanda the warrior princess" Bellanda said staring into Aaravis green eyes, Aaravi nodded and gave a small smile "Well nice to meet you! Soo... wanna go to the living room?" Aaravi asked pointing behind her, Bellanda giving a nod, Bellanda was taller then Aaravi by just a bit, the two of them sat down on Aaravis couch, Aaravi opening a small box on the table "Want some pizza?" She asked, Bellanda stared at the box, revealing a pizza in it. Bellanda froze like a deer in headlights, while she was a powerful princess she didn't know much about the surface, she still knew way more then Miranda or even her older sisters but still not by much "Sure" Bellanda said taking a slice into her hands, she stared at it a bit. Was it poisoned? Was it dangerous? Maybe this girl replaced Mirandas slayer friend? Bellanda shook her head, her dark and short purple hair bouncing a bit as she took a bite. 

By the ocean goddess this was delicious, she had never tasted something better she ate one slice, and like a tiger shark ate 3 more slices nearly instantly, Aaravi staring with a smile "Wow a princess with a appetite" Aaravi said with a giggle, causing Bellanda to slow down blushing a bit as she ate another slice, Bellanda saw a few monster hunting tools around the room, she looked at the slayer "So what kind of monster are you" This time it was the Slayer who froze, a blush on her face as she rubbed her hand "I'm not a true monster, my mother was a human" Aaravi said, Bellanda nodding a bit "Well that is no problem, you are my sisters friend so you are my friend too, i guess?" Bellanda said with a grin, Aaravi gave a small smile back.

After a few minutes of eating pizza Bellanda found a small thing, it seemed like a thin book with some pictures in it "She opened it seeing colorful character, for some reason some buff men with capes and tight body suits wearing underwear on the outside "What's this?" Bellanda asked, Aaravi coming over to look at what Bellanda was holding, and smiled "Oh that's one of the comics i read" Aaravi said, Bellanda staring at the pictures "Wanna read some together?" Aaravi asked Bellanda looked at her with a smile "Sure!" She said nodding.

The comics were really good, Bellanda was engaged by them and she and Aaravi read trough more then 16 of them, somehow they ended up together under a blanket, watching a movie, but Bellanda was not paying attention to the movie, she was blushing and hard, Aaravis head on Bellandas shoulder, Aaravis small breaths hitting Bellandas neck a bit making her cheeks even more red. Aaravi wasn't doing better, with Bellanda putting her head on Aaravis head they were basically cuddling while watching some low budget movie based on some comic, Bellanda slowly put a hand on Aaravis head, her soft Merperson fingers going trough Aaravis long hair.

So they were sitting there together alone Bellanda forgetting about the outside world when suddenly the door of the living room opened, behind it Miranda was staring at them, looking at the two girl cuddling before laughing and turning around, Bellanda went full red and jumped up trying to chase after Miranda "Miri wait a second, i told you wai--" Bellanda said when suddenly she heard something "Hey!" It was Aaravi staring at her from under the blanket "I had fun today" Aaravi said with a blush "Wanna hang out again tommorow?" She asked, causing Bellanda to freeze and look at her "Sure!" Bellanda yelled all to fast, before blushing hard again and running out the dorm room. Aaravi was breathing hard for some reason, her cheeks a deep red both her and Bellanda having the same thought

"What have i gotten myself into?"


	2. A New Weird Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again beautiful people! Hope you will enjoy this second chapter!

The merkingdom was quite beautiful when looked at, the sun light hitting the water and going down towards the underwater kingdom, but the people inside it were miserable, well most people except the nobles, Bellanda knew this, she wanted to lay in her bed all day, since the soldiers were tired from the training yesterday, she had pushed them so hard they couldn't move anymore, but the sunlight was going trough the window into her room, hitting her right in the face as if to force her to wake up. The room had red walls with armor and weapons around and some posters featuring strong warriors from arenas.

She vividly remembered chasing Miranda yesterday basically jumping on her forcing her to promise not to tell their parents or sisters about how she and Aaravi were hanging out, Miranda promised she would not, but did keep teasing Bellanda until Oz came to pick up Miranda for their date, trough the teasing session her cheeks were bright red, she could not understand why, she wasn't usually like this. Bellanda slowly stood up remembering how she promised Aaravi to hang out again when she ran after Miranda yesterday "Why did i say that?" Bellanda said to herself shaking her head, she wasn't usually like that. 

Slowly she got out of her bed, wearing her black pyjamas with pruple lines on it and a pirate skull in the middle, when she finally got to the small bathroom she grinned at the mirror checking her shark like teeth before brushing them, she wasn't like by the soldiers, even a blind person could tell my the fear in the voices, but a person with eye sight could just take a single glance at their face. She thought how weird it was for Aaravi not to be scared of her, she thought about Aaravi and her snuggled together on the sofa yesterday, how soft her hair felt on her fingers, Bellanda shook her head again trying to get rid of those thoughts, going back to her room to put on her casual every day clothes, a white shirt with red sleeves and the spiky armor on her right arm going down over her sleeve and putting on the small bracelet with 2 golden pearls Miranda had gifted her for her birthday. 

As she swam trough the hallway going to the exit of the palace when suddenly the heard a voice "Hello Bellanda" causing her to freeze looking around, finding the source of the voice in the quite large living room, her sister Laudanda sitting on the sofa, Laudanda was much like their father quite wise, while Bellanda had her fathers strength "What are you up to?" Laudanda asked with a raised eyebrow looking up from her book at her sister, Bellanda rubbed her neck "Oh ya know" Bellanda said with a grin "Going to see Miri" Bellanda said, Laudanda raising an eyebrow in a questioning manner "Alright then" She said looking down at her book, Bellanda quickly swimming away giving a long exhausted sigh as she exited the palace.

She didn't want any of her Parents or sisters besides Miranda finding out about her hanging out with Aaravi, her father was not the fondest person to Bellandas friends even Dahlia had him quite skeptical and she for some reason wanted to hang out with Aaravi, as she kept swimming she realized she forgot her cleaver, she gave a large sigh to herself "Guess i'll have to walk" She said not wanting to go back to have Laudanda question her.

After having a very boring walk a exhausted Bellanda finally arrived at spooky high she walked to the front door of the high school, if she guessed right it was lunch time so she went into the cafeteria, or as Miranda and Oz had called it "The most dangerous place on this planet" and upon entering Bellanda saw why Miranda had said those things. There were monsters throwing stuff at each other in the front but in the back it seemed to become way calmer, so Bellanda slowly went there to the back seeing Miranda and Oz sitting there with it seems 2 other monsters, probably classmates. 

"Heya sis!" Bellanda says giving a pat on the back to Miranda, the princess jumping up at the sudden pat giving a pout "Oh Bellanda it's you!" Miranda said looking at her sister with her blue eyes "What do you want oh dear sister" Bellanda cringed a bit at the question "Well can i sit down with you guys?" She said looking at Miranda "S-sure!" Oz said causing Miranda to glare at him. Bellanda sat down looking at the other people sitting with them, two other girls it seems one was a purple girl with one arm being a tentacles and having tentacles as hair, she had black void like eyes where a persons eyes normally are and a green eye on her forehead and on her chest. The other girl was a blue-grey ghost with a ponytail, her eyes the same color as her ghostly skin.

The purple skinned girl smiled "Is that one of your fabled sisters Miranda?" Miranda nodded "Of course excuse me, Bellanda this is my friend Zoe" Miranda said pointing towards the purple girl who had a smile across her face, touching her yellow hoodie "And that is my friend Polly" Miranda said pointing towards the ghost girl who was deep in thoughts "Heya Miris sister!" Polly yelled. Bellanda nodded "Well quite a group you got here" she said looking at Miranda who was looking trough her silverware collection Oz speaking up instead "Yeah we hang out a lot" Oz said looking scared at Bellanda "What brings you here so early?" Oz asked with Bellanda shrugging "Well me and Aaravi are gonna hang out again so i came early".

At the mention of the slayers name Miranda looked up at her sister "Oh you mean your new friend?" Miranda said sticking her tongue out in a joking manner this catching Zoes and Pollys attention, Bellanda looking away with a blush "Y-yeah my friend" Oz looked at Miranda "Well good to see you have a new friend!" Miranda laughed a bit causing Oz to look confused "Oh my dear Oz you should have seen them yesterday, i came over to see Bellanda but" Miranda said before giggling a bit "Don't you dare say it, please don't say, please don--" Bellanda was screaming inside her head "So i knocked but nobody opened so i went to the living room and found them cuddled together watching a movie" Miranda said laughing.

Bellanda was now a deep shade of red she looked around embarrassed Oz had his eye go wide "O-oh" He said out loud and looked at Bellanda, Zoe let out a loud "EEEEEEEE" when she heard it "I totally ship it" She said with her eyes wide a huge grin across her face, Polly had a shocked look on her face "Wow this is the kind of thing i would hear when i was on drugs" Polly said looking at them, "Oh dearest sister i'm glad you have a new friend" Miranda said, Bellanda looked at her face red with anger and embarrassment "I swear i will turn you into sushi!" She yelled grabbing Miranda by the shoulders and shaking her hard, Oz grabbed Bellandas arms "C-can we calm down" Oz asked Bellanda giving him a hard glare with her eye but noticed Oz was staring behind her.

Bellanda turned around seeing Aaravi, her long lilac hair beautiful in the light, she was at the front of the cafeteria trying to get some food, she was wearing a red cape with a hood currently not on her head and a leather corset with brown pants and boots going all the way to her knees "I-i should greet her" Bellanda said quickly letting go of Miranda and going over to Aaravi "Hey!" Bellanda said giving a small wave, Aaravi jumping "O-oh it's you" She said a small blush coming onto her cheeks as her green eyes stared at Bellanda "Wanna eat some lunch together?" Aaravi asked with a small smile on her face, Bellanda giving a confident nod, Aaravi quickly asking the lunch lady for more food before moving past Bellanda "See ya at the lunch table" Aaravi said with a smile as she walked away.

Bellanda took a deep breathe, she could do this, like come on she was Bellanda Vanderbilt the warrior princess. She looked at the slayer who sat down, slowly digging into her food. Bellanda also saw Miranda and Zoe giving a thumbs up Oz and Polly discussing probably her and Aaravi hanging out, Bellanda looked back at Aaravi at her long Lilac hair and green eyes and the way their personalities meshed yesterday "I think i can do this" Bellanda whispered to herself as she started moving to the table where Aaravi was sitting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there it is, next chapter we will see our 2 tsundere warriors hanging out, hope you guys enjoyed it leave a comment with your thoughts!


	3. When Tsunderes hangout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 for you to enjoy ladies and gentlemen!

Aaravi was nervous, and not the "Oh god i'm gonna die to this dungeon monster" nervous, this was way different, she was sitting eating her lunch even thought most people wouldn't realize it she was still considered a student of Spooky high since she was half monster. Another reason people thought she wasn't a student was well, her monster hunting, but after Vicky,Oz and Miranda with the help of that annoying fairy Nora helped her she felt a bit better, and Oz had helped her get rid of her annoying curse Hex during their stay at Monster camp. But oh she was never as nervous like this, she looked over as the Princess walked over to her table, sitting over on the other side, Aaravi looked at her beautiful red eye, even with the eyepatch he face looked quite beautiful.

She pushed the second tray of food she got from the cafeteria towards her "Here" she said looking at Bellanda "Ya gotta eat" Aaravi said with a small smile, looking down on her food, slowly eating it, Bellanda nodded looking at the food a bit before taking a bite of the somewhat tasty looking sandwich, Aaravi didn't like the cafeteria food to much but it somehow was more enjoyable while eating it with Bellanda. Aaravi wanted to stay quiet but Bellanda spoke up "So what are we gonna do today?" Bellanda said in a gruff voice, Aaravi looked at the fish girl "Hmm how about we just go for a walk?" Aaravi asked hoping not to annoy Bellanda, the fish girl in question giving a shrug and blowing away some hair from her face "Sure" she said.

"I believe the carnival is in town you two!" Aaravi jumped at the voice behind them, turning around to see the eldritch horror known as Zoe, who was looking at the two with a sly look on her face. Aaravi narrowed her eyes towards the eldritch cutie "And why are you exactly suggesting this?" Aaravi asked moving her head closer a somewhat angry look on her face "Oh no reason" Zoe said with a smug smile putting out her tongue and turning around and walking away, Aaravi looked back at Bellanda, who was staring at Aaravi while chewing her food between her shark like teeth. Aaravi played with her fingers a bit "Sooo um..." Aaravi was starting to speak blushing a bit while staring at Bellanda "Wanna go to the carnival?" Aaravi asked rubbing the back of her neck trying not to look into Bellandas eyes "Sure!" Bellanda said quite loudly, Aaravi gave her a small nod "Alright then, let's finish our food and we can be on our way"

After finishing their food quickly Aaravi and Bellanda went out together, Bellanda putting her hands into he pockets as they walked together "So where is this carnival?" Bellanda asked causing Aaravi to stop, blushing a bit embarrassed "Um..i don't actually know" Aaravi kept walking along side Bellanda, the two of them just wandering with each other Aaravi staring at Bellanda in the corner of her eye a few times, luckily Bellandas working eye was on the other side but still even form this side she was quite beautiful, especially her dark purple hair. Aaravi shook her head "Get a grip of yourself" she thought to herself "Yeah she is a badass warrior princess but that's it" Aaravi shook he head again, Bellanda stopping, causing Aaravi to also stop "Why did we stop?" she asked looking at the fish princess, Bellanda looked at her patting her stomach "I'm hungry" Bellanda said looking annoyed, Aaravi looked around and saw a small cake shop "Wanna go for something sweet then?" Aaravi asked pointing at the shop, the fish princess got a wide grin "Oh hell yeah"

The two sit down, waiting for the waiter to comes over, "I will get some chocolate caked with oranges" Aaravi said, the waiter nodding their head, looking at Bellanda "I will have some cheesecake mixed with chocolate chip cookies, sounds delicious" Bellanda said the waiter nodding and writing it down before moving away, the two of them look at each other "Sooooo..." Bellanda said looking at Aaravi "How was your day?" Bellanda asked looking kinda worried, Aaravi shrugged "Eh same ol day, a lot of people giving me weird looks still, since last year i tried killing them as a slayer" Aaravi said rubbing her neck, the fish princess shook her head "I remember Miranda telling me about you a lot, about you trying to kill Damien and Liam" she said with a grin giving Aaravi a small blush "Yeah i did but after the help of Oz and Nora my fairy therapist i got better" Aaravi said looking at Bellanda who looked interested "How about you tell me that story?" the fish princess asked "O-oh sure!" Aaravi blurted out.

While Aaravi was starting to tell her story a bush over the street was moving is a suspicious way "Stop moving" Zoe said to Polly and Damien "It's not fair!" The ghost girl said "Why do you get the binoculars" Polly said with a pout, Zoe shook her head "Because you are way to high to handle these and Damien is... Damien" Zoe said looking trough the Binoculars at Aaravi and Bellanda "What's that supposed to mean!" Damien yelled, Polly putting her hand over his mouth "Shut up Damien you are gonna blow our cover" Damien snarled "I don't even know why i am still here, i thought you guys would do something cool and not just stalk The slayer and Mirandas weird sister" Zoe shook her head "Hmph oh my dear Damien" Zoe shook her head her eyes wide looking as if she was about to lecture Damien "This is totally a date between the two of them" Zoe said going back to looking trough her binoculars "Are you stupid?" Damien asked "Have you never heard about like a friendly meetup" Polly groaned "Damien it's totally a date so shut up please!" Polly said "This is mega exciting and not just because i am high as hell" Polly said as she moved over to Zoe "What do you see Zoe?" She asked her.

Their pieces of cake finally arrived Aaravi looking at her chocolate orange cake piece, digging into it greedily chewing the food with a smile, Bellanda ate into her Chocolate chip cookie cheesecake digging into it, her shark like teeth making quick work of the piece she cut off and put into her mouth, Aaravi smiled "Now this is tasty" She said looking at her cake piece "But your's also looks mega good!" Aaravi said, the fish princess gulping down the food "Mmm yeah it is, wanna um try it?" Bellanda asked with a blush, causing Aaravi to also become red "S-sure" Aaravi said, with Bellanda picking up a small piece of the cheesecake with her fork, Aaravi opening her mouth her soft lips wrapping around the fork as she takes the piece from it slowly chewing it "Mmm yeah really good" She said looking at Bellanda "Wanna try a piece of mine?" She asked her and Bellandas faces still red "Gladly" the fish princess said opening her mouth, Aaravi giving her the piece of cake Bellanda slowly chewing it "Mmm real goooodd" Bellanda said with a grin, both the girl going back to enjoying their cake pieces, sometimes staring a bit at each other with a blush.

After finishing their cakes and Aaravi paying for their food after arguing with Bellanda on which one of them will pay, it was already getting late, the stars hitting the sky, but as they walked Aaravi saw all the lights of the carnival "There it is!" Aaravi yelled pointing at the carnival, the light hitting Bellandas red eye as it widened seeing the bright rainbow lights of the carnival "Wow" Bellanda said under her breathe as the two of them walked over Aaravi was letting out small breaths "Alright you can do this, you are Goddamn Aaravi Mishra you have nothing to worry about" She walked into the carnival along with Bellanda, Bellanda already walking over and looking at the bumper cars "Now that seems fun" Bellanda said gaining a large grin on her face, Aaravi nodded "It is mega fun, and we get to push around people" Bellanda patted Aaravi on the shoulder "Well i'll gladly kick some ass together with you" Bellanda smiled before realizing what she said looking at Aaravi who was also blushing "Y-yeah gladly" Aaravi quickly said before the two went paying for a few tickets for all the ride, quickly getting into a red bumper cart together.

Before you could even say anything the two started speeding around together, bumping into other people, with Aaravi steering for now, as they bumped into other people throwing them around Bellanda gave loud laughs that made Aaravi quite happy, her laugh sounding quite sweet for someone who looks so badass, Aaravi kept drifting around hiting the other people throwing them around in their bumper cars also starting to laugh like her princess friend, as Aaravi wasn't paying attention Bellanda stretched over the bumper cart over to Aaravis stomach grabbing the steering wheel and driving around and hitting a few people, Aaravi blushing hard as Bellanda was basically laying on her as she drives around, but Aaravi puts up her arms cheering "WHOOO LET'S GO! WHO ELSE WANTS THEIR ASS KILLED?" Aaravi said laughing causing Bellanda to also burst out laughing.

After kicking enough ass at the bumper carts, Aaravi and Bellanda were walking around Aaravi buying some cotton candy for both of them, it being a while since she ate it, but Bellanda seemed to have never eaten it carefully looking at it "So this is supposed to be sweet?" She asked staring at the cotton candy from different angles,Aaravi gave a nod, and Bellanda carefully but the sticky cotton candy inbetween her fingers and putting it in her mouth "mmmm" she said as her face relaxed "Now this is really good, can't believe i never tried this before" Bellanda said eating more of the pink cotton candy, while Aaravi choose some blue cotton candy. As Aaravi was eating her cotton candy Bellandas hand jumped onto her cotton candy taking a bit of it "Hey!" Aaravi yelled as Bellanda quickly put the cotton candy in her mouth, Aaravi narrowed her eyes towards her giving a pouting face, Bellanda giving a giggle "Sorry" Bellanda said putting out her tongue in a playful way, Aaravi shaking her head as she eats her cotton candy.

Aaravi wanted to give Bellanda something special, so while Bellanda went to get some candy apples, Aaravi quickly ran over to one of those bottle games, where you throw the ball at a bunch of stacked bottles and if you do you win a prize, with Aaravi setting her sights on a small plushy of a knight, she threw the ball hard accidentally missing, she groaned giving the person another dollar for another ball, throwing it again hard and barely hitting 2 bottles on the top, now she was real angry, giving the another dollar for a ball, she was angry, but she thought about why she was doing this, she wanted a gift for her new friend, "Yeah my friend" Aaravi thought to herself "My warrior princess friend with beautiful hair, and a beautiful red eye and laugh and--" Aaravi shook her head, calming down aiming and finally throwing the ball hitting it in the center, knocking down all of them except one which way moving around, Aaravi looked at it grinding her teeth hard but the bottle stopped moving and finally feel down last second "Wooohoo!" Aaravi yelled pointing at the knight plush picking it up. A few minutes later Bellanda came back with two candy apples, "Here ya go" Bellanda said giving Aaravi the apple, Aaravi smiled, moving her hand behind her back pulling out the plush "Umm here it's for you!" Aaravi said blushing, Bellanda looked at the plush her face going a deep shade of red "O-oh thank you!" She said holding the plush in her hand looking at it with a warm smile.

Aaravi didn't have much money left, she had enough for one more ride, but which one to take, she looked around before spotting the Ferris wheel she grabbed Bellandas hand "Let's go" She said pulling Bellanda with her, the fish princess pressing the plush onto herself with her other hand. "Here ya go" Aaravi said to the worker at the Ferris wheel giving him the last of her money, holding the Ferris wheel door open for Bellanda "Princesses first" Aaravi said with a smirk as Bellanda chuckled "Oh how kind of you" She said sitting down in the Ferris wheel, Aaravi went inside, slowly the Ferris wheel spinned, Aaravi looking out the Ferris wheel.

As it went up the Ferris wheel stopped at the top, the view from the top was amazing the lights of the city looking so small for Aaravi, she looked at Bellanda but she wasn't as amazed, because she was shivering "So cold" Bellanda whispered, Aaravi wasn't so cold, but it was probably cause she had way more clothing on then just a short sleeved shirt and denim shorts, Aaravi stared at her, before taking off her cape wrapping it around Bellanda, the princess turned her head confused a blush forming on her face "T-thank you" she said holding the cape,pulling it more towards her to keep herself warm. The two of them looked at the city "It's beautiful" Bellanda said, but Aaravi wasn't looking at the city, she was looking at the princess, her red eye shinning like a ruby as she stared into the city "Yeah" She said looking more at the princess "Really beautiful" Aaravi said letting out a small breath.

They were back at the exit, Bellanda still wrapped in the slayers cape holding the plush the slayer got for her holding onto it tightly. "I had a lot of fun today" Bellanda said Aaravi looking at her "Me too, thank you for spending time with me" Aaravi said, Bellanda shook her head "No thank you for spending time with me, do you mind if i come over tommorow?" Bellanda asked, Aaravi shook her head "Of course not, you are always welcome to my dorm room!" Aaravi said quickly with a blush, Bellanda nodded with a smile and started walking away, still wrapped in the cape, but Aaravi didn't need it, she just waved as the girl walked away, a genuine smile and blush on her face.

Meanwhile in a bush Zoe,Damien and Polly where hiding there again, Zoe gave Polly a high five "Good job on knocking over that last bottle Polly!" Polly gave a smug smile "Aww well you know being able to go invisible helps!" She said floating around Zoe looked at Damien "I thought you didn't want to be here?" Damien shrugged "I didn't but i have to say that was quite cute" Zoe gave a nod "Oh this will fuel my fanart and fanfiction" Zoe said with a crazed giggle. Damien stood up "So what now?" Zoe shrugged her shoulders "Now we go home" Zoe said walking away Damien going after her, Polly floating the other direction "I gotta catch a party, see ya later boo!" She said waving towards Zoe, but Zoe felt proud, she had made a successful date for her friend, taking out her notebook and writing "Aaravi x Bellanda fanart next" in it before closing it and going back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a comment with your thoughts!


	4. Down With The Sickness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The newest chapter for you beautiful people!

There she was, Bellanda the one of the merkingdoms princesses, the most feared princess, snuggling with Aaravi, the beautiful half monster girl, Bellanda looked into her beautiful green eyes as they laid on the sofa together "Bellanda" she said, the fish princess turning her head towards her, looking into her beautiful green eyes "What is it?" Bellanda asked, Aaravi cupping her hands around Bellandas face "I love you" Aaravi said moving into a kiss, Bellanda closing her's in anticipation "BEEP" what was that? "BEEP".

Bellanda opened her eyes suddenly, moving her head around to see her alarm clock waking her up, she grit her teeth "Son of a bitch" She whispered to herself before putting up her fist hitting the alarm clock so hard that is broke into pieces. Bellanda took a deep breath "What a weird dream" Bellanda thought to herself, she looked back at the bedside cabinet, ignoring the broken alarm clock, looking at the plush toy she had gotten from Aaravi, then she looked down, her bed her blanket far away from her, instead over her was Aaravis cape, she moved the cape closer, snuggling into it, taking a small sniff, it smelled like lilac flowers the same smell Aaravi had around her, she hugged the cape tighter, thinking about the half monster girl, how beautiful she looked yesterday at the carnival.

Bellanda got up leaving the cape on bed as she quickly went to the bathroom, brushing her teeth, and then went back to her room, putting on the same clothes as yesterday as she took the cape into her hands, putting it on, today she would visit Aaravi again, she thought about the things they would do, watch a movie together, read some new comics, and other things, Bellanda could not wait, she quickly went out of her room, going towards the exit, Amanda and Laudanda discussing something as they see Bellanda quickly passing, giving each other confused looks "She has been acting quite weird" Laudanda said with a finger on her chin, Amanda giving a nod "I agree, i have never seen her leave so quickly".

After a few minutes of fast swimming and running she finally arrived at spoopy high a smile across her face, Bellanda shook her head "Get a grip Bell" She thought to herself as she slowly moved into spooky high walking around the hallways, getting a few weird looks from other monsters there "Bellanda?" Bellanda turned around to see Miranda "Hey sis!" Bellanda said with a grin "What are you doing here?" Miranda asked, Bellanda giving a shrug "Oh y'know off to see Aaravi" At the mention of Aaravi the other fish princess looked worried "Oh, well me and the others haven't seen her today" Miranda said sounding worried "She didn't come to class or lunch time today" Miranda says with a sad look on her face, but Bellanda tried to look cool, but inside she was screaming out of worry "O-oh well i will check on her" Bellanda said turning around walking to Aaravis dorm "Please do!" Miranda yelled walking over to the cafeteria.

Bellanda was standing infront of the door, her arms on her shoulders as she pulled the came tighter onto herself, she thought about what Miranda said, not noticing herself breathing harder as she thought about why Aaravi wouldn't come to class, maybe something happened to her? Maybe she just skipped class today?

Bellanda shook her head trying not to worry, she knocked on the door, a few seconds pass and no answer, she knocked again... no answer, she knocked harder "Aaravi are you there?" Bellanda asked, before opening to door slowly, the dorm room was quite dark, she walked trough the hall into the living room "Aaravi are you here?" Bellanda asked slowly walking in, she suddenly heard a groan "B-bellanda?" A small weak voice asked, Bellanda ran over to the sofa where the voice was coming from she saw Aaravi on it, laying down looking quite pale "Aaravi, are you okay?" Bellanda said in a worried voice moving her hand closer, Aaravi moving away "D-don't touch me" Aaravi said giving a sneeze "I-i am sick" Aaravi said sneezing again, Bellanda brought her hand up to Aaravis forehead, her temperature was quite high.

"Poor thing" Bellanda thought to herself "Don't worry" Bellanda said trying to sound soft and motherly like Amanda always sounded "I will help you and keep you company" Bellanda said with a smile trying to sound caring, she didn't like seeing Aaravi like this, the green eyed girl looked at Bellanda trying to get up "N-no i don't want to bother you or make you also get sick" But she quickly fell back onto the sofa, to weak to stand up. Bellanda made a fist she hated seeing Aaravi like this "No don't worry i will gladly do it" Bellanda said to Aaravis bedroom getting a blanket and putting over Aaravi who squirmed "Nooo i don't want a blanker" Bellanda shook he head "You need one, or you will get even worse" Bellanda said getting a bossy look "Now keep that blanket on!" Bellanda said moving to Aaravis bathroom, opening the mirror cabinet and looking for some pills or syrup, finally finding both.

She took a spoon and went over to Aaravi who was squiring around, under the blanket, Bellanda shook her head "She isn't supposed to be like this, she is strong and badass like me!" Bellanda thought to herself as she opened the Syrup bottle against colds and coughs and slowly brought it up to Aaravis mouth, the lilac haired girl moving her head away like a angry child "Hey stop it!" Bellanda said, she would have yelled like she once did for Miranda, but she didn't want to for some reason it didn't feel right "This will make you feel better" Bellanda said "And then we can hang out together more" the last words seemed to catch Aaravis attention who stared at Bellanda and the spoon "Okay" She said in a small weak voice, Bellanda bringing up the spoon, Aaravi opening her mouth as the spoon entered it she wrapped her lips around the pulling the syrup into her mouth and gulping it down.

Bellanda smiled as she took out a few of the pills "Hold these, i will go get a glass of water" Bellanda said, as she walked over to the kitchen sink getting a glass of water, slowly filling the glass as she walked back she thought to herself again "I don't want to leave her alone, what if she needs something?" Bellanda shook he head again "Why am i acting like this, this isn't normal!" Bellanda thought again before going back to the sick Aaravi handing her the glass of water, the girl putting the pills into her mouth and gulping them down with the water as she sighed "Why did you do that?" Aaravi asked, causing Bellanda to jump from her thoughts "What do you mean?" Bellanda asked confused, Aaravi looked away "Why are you being so nice to me, i mean Oz and the other have known me for so long so it makes sense, but why are you so nice, don't you have more important thing to do? Like take care of the kingdom or something?" Aaravi asked, Bellanda just stared at her "You are my friend" she said confidently "And i will gladly help you" Bellanda said making a confident face, bringing up her fist as if she was about to kick the ass of the fever for making Aaravi so miserable.

Aaravi stared at Bellanda for a few seconds, Bellanda didn't say anything, she didn't want to if it was up to her she would just stare into those beautiful green eyes of Aaravis all day, but Aaravi gave a small weak smile "Thank you" Aaravi said with a coughing quite hard, Bellanda got up and got a hot water bottle filling it up and putting it on slowly putting it only Aaravis forehead the half monster girl squirming again before calming down. "You are too nice to me" Aaravi said looking at Bellanda, the merprincess shaking her head before putting a her hand on Aaravi "Nonsense, now stop trying to make me go away" Bellanda said pouting "I won't go away, until you get better" she said, Aaravi staring at her a bit before giving a small smile and nod, the smile dropping a rock off Bellandas heart.

A few minutes later Bellanda suddenly jumped hearing Aaravi groan "What's wrong" Bellanda said worried, jumping off the armchair she was sitting on and going over to Aaravi getting on her knees to look closer to her face, and then Bellanda heard it, Aaravis stomach was grumbling "Are you hungry?" she said, Aaravi lookedat her, small bags under her eyes more noticeable now "Did she get enough sleep?" Bellanda thought to herself worried, slowly getting onto her feet "I will get you some food" Bellanda said going over to look over in the kitchen, inside in a drawer she found what she hoped, a small thing saying "Instant soup" on it, slowly Bellanda got some water boiling, she was not the best at cooking but would try for Aaravi.

After a bit of a struggle she ended up with a nice looking soup, well nice looking for her, she went over the soup inside a bowl and a spoon "Can you get up?" She asked, the slayer nodded and slowly tried to get up, but nearly fell over again, Bellanda quickly putting the soup on the table and grabbing Aaravi under the arms and putting her up straight, putting a hand again on her forehead, her fever was a bit better but still she was weak, Bellanda slowly got the bowl of soup and was moving a spoon of soup towards Aaravi the slayer girl opening her mouth and wrapping her lips around it and gulping it down, a small blush and smile forming on her weak face "Tasty" Bellanda blushed at someone complimenting her cooking skills, slowly she feed the sick girl more until there was no soup left.

After cleaning the bowl, she went back to look at Aaravi, who laid down again, and was giving small breaths, it seems she went asleep, Bellanda looked at her "She looks so peaceful" Bellanda said slowly and hesitantly moving a hand over to Aaravis face, slowly her fingers moving across the slayer hair, and then touching her face slowly, Bellanda was about to move her hand away but Aaravi turned her head nuzzling into it "Bellanda" Aaravi said in her sleep it seems "Yeah?" Bellanda asked maybe Aaravi thought she was dreaming "Please don't leave" Aaravi said nuzzling onto her hand harder, Bellanda smiled a genuine smile "I won't leave, don't worry" She said as she saw Aaravi smiling as she moved her hand away.

Bellanda was now sitting alone in the living room, Aaravi was getting uncomfortable on the sofa, so after a few minutes of moving her there she was in her bed, Bellanda hated it "Why am i feeling like this" Bellanda thought to herself "She is just sick, why am i so worried" Bellanda thought to herself, her phone suddenly buzzing into life, a text message from Miranda "Heya sis, where are you?" Bellanda quickly writing where she was and what happened to Aaravi "Oh poor thing" Miranda typed back "What are you gonna do now that she is in bed?" Miranda said causing Bellandas mind to go blank, she thought about it, she thought about leaving her alone, so weak and miserable, but pushed those thoughts away "I won't be coming home today" Bellanda wrote to Miranda "I will be staying here" a few minutes passed before Miranda typed back "Ok" and with that Bellanda put down the phone. 

Then she realized something, she had never taken the cape off, the cape that Aaravi had given her, Bellanda hugged it tightly, blushing thinking about Aaravi, her cheeks red, Bellanda stood up and went to the bedroom, slowly opening the door. Aaravi was there, laying on the bed, she was stirring around moving left and right and seeming to clam down before doing it again, Bellanda went over to her "Are you okay?" Bellanda asked the half monster girl looking at her with her green eyes before giving a small smile "The cape looks nice on you" She said causing Bellanda to become bright red "Well of course i look good in it" Bellanda said confidently, a princess looks good in anything, Aaravi turned her head and shuffled around "Thank you for taking care of me" Aaravi said "It means a lot to me" These words caused Bellandas heart to beat like crazy, before she realized why Aaravi was moving around so much, she was cold even with the blanket.

Slowly Bellanda got into the bed "What are yo--" Aaravi was about to ask before Bellanda laid down next to her, wrapping her arms around her "I told you i won't leave you alone" Bellanda said as her arms wrapped around the slayer, Aaravi looked around with her green eyes confused a blush across her face "I just don't want you to be worried" Aaravi said "You are a person i care about" Bellanda said back "Of course i will worry" the princess said full of confidence as Aaravi relaxed, and turned around to face Bellanda before also hugging her "Thank you" Aaravi said as she snuggled with Bellanda on the bed, the two of them drifting into sleep, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it leave a comment with your thoughts


	5. Alone Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 for your enjoyement

Aaravi woke up, not remembering much of yesterday, she felt horrible yesterday but now felt way better, she felt weird, like something was pressing onto her, she tried moving but couldn't, she looked to her right and finally saw what it was, she saw Bellanda hugging onto her tightly, she looked at the fish princess, wearing her cape, her face peaceful and calm during her sleep, her soft breaths hitting Aaravis face, her beautiful dark purple hair messy and spread around on the pillow, Aaravi got a smile on her face, and small tears in her eyes "It wasn't a dream" She thought to herself "She didn't leave" She thought again before hugging tightly onto Bellanda, nuzzling her face into the princesses neck as they just laid there together.

After a few minutes Aaravi felt something on her head, she looked up and saw Bellanda having a smile on her face, her hand petting Aaravis head, Aaravi smiled "Good morning" Bellanda said, as she looked down at Aaravi, Aaravi moving her head up to look into the fish girls eyes "Feeling better?" Bellanda asked, her voice sounding somewhat soothing "Yeah" Aaravi said standing up in the bed, Bellanda pulling the slayers cape around herself with a blush as the two starred at each other. After a small staring contests it seems Bellanda got up and stretched out looking back at Aaravi "I'm glad you feel better" Aaravi blushed rubbing her arm "Thank you" Aaravi said "And thank you for taking care of me, you didn't need to do that" Aaravi said, looking away.

Bellanda just shook her head "When you say stuff like that it makes me kinda angry you idiot" Bellanda said moving over and giving Aaravi a bonk on the head, Aaravi rubbing her head from the hit, letting out a yelp "Ow, well sorry i'm telling the truth" Aaravi said with a angry look on her face as Bellanda put her hands in her pockets, and looked back at Aaravi "Wanna have some breakfast?" Bellanda asked raising a eyebrow, Aaravi stood up and nodded "Of course i want breakfast, you shark face" She said bonking Bellanda on the head "Ow" Bellanda said before having a large grin across her face.

After brushing their teeth they were together in the kitchen, Aaravi looking around "Well it's Saturday today, do you wanna do anything" Aaravi asked Bellanda just shaking her head "Not really, i just came here to read comics and stuff with you" Bellanda said sitting down, as Aaravi was finishing making some pancakes, putting them on a plate, taking some chocolate syrup and putting it on the pancakes and some whipped cream finally handing a plate over to Bellanda and one for herself.

Bellanda took a hard bite of one of the pancakes, the chocolate pouring a bit from her mouth and down her chin "Mmm thwese awe weal gwood" Bellanda said, Aaravi shaking her head "Chew it down before you talk" Aaravi giggled "What a princess" Aaravi thought to herself before getting a napkin and walking over to Bellanda, the fish girl shaking her head around "Oh stop acting like a baby" Aaravi said as she grabbed Bellandas head, moving the napkin around her mouth to clean the chocolate that had went down, Bellandas face going bright red, Aaravi moved the napkin around swiftly cleaning the princesses chin.

Bellanda pouted as Aaravi moved away "I'm not a baby!" Bellanda said as she bit into another pancake devouring it quickly, Aaravi eating it with the same swiftness the two finally done Aaravis filling the sink with the water before Bellanda grabbed her hand "I will do the dishes" Bellanda said, Aaravi shook her head "No way you are my guest, i can't let you do the dishes" Bellanda pushed Aaravi away "No way i will do the dishes, you are too nice for even keeping me here" Bellanda said crossing her arms with a annoyed look blowing some hair away from her face as went to the sink, staring to clean the dishes, Aaravi crossing her arms and going away "Wwhatever" She says she sits down on her sofa.

As Bellanda cleans the dishes Aaravi looks back, seeing that Bellanda is still wearing the cape, Aaravi looked confused "She is still wearing it?" Aaravi thought to herself, she saw how Bellanda kept pulling the cape towards herself so it didn't fall off her shoulders, Aaravi smiled, as Bellanda was cleaning the dishes she was humming a melody Bellanda just staring at her with a smile, Aaravi felt her cheeks become red as she thought about the princess, the two of them snuggled together in her bed.

"Done!" Bellanda said with a smile as she laid down the last clean dish, she looked at Aaravi, the half monster girl lost in her thoughts, shaking her head looking over at the sink, the clean dishes put up next to it, a smile forming on her face "Thank you a lot for your help, your majesty" Aaravi said standing up and giving a exaggerated bow, causing Bellanda to giggle "You don't need to bow before me, i may be a princess, but i respect people, unlike Miranda" Bellanda said scuffing at mentioning Miranda, Aaravi going to the living room and sitting down, Bellanda quickly sitting down with her.

"Can you tell me a bit about your family?" Aaravi asked looking at Bellanda, who got a grin across her face "Of course i can!" Beallanda said happily "If i didn't i would not hear the end of it from father or Laudanda" Bellanda gave a small cough "The merkingdom has no less than five daughters, the five jewels of the Vanderbilt empire, the first and oldest one is Laudanda, the princess who rules with wisdom and the heir to the Vanderbilt throne, the next one is Amanda, the second oldest sister she rules with love and kindness and is the leader of our main religion, the third one is me, Bellanda who rules with fear and is the leader of the Vanderbilt empires army, and Miranda who... does stuff" Bellanda said nodding her head, Aaravi put up a questioning finger "Those were only four didn't you say there were always five daughters?" Aaravi asked confused Bellanda scoffed a bit "We don't talk about the fifth one" Bellanda said causing Aaravi to look confused but shake it off.

"So how about you tell me about your family?" Bellanda asked, causing Aaravi to freeze and look at her embarrassed "Well my family comes from a long line of slayers, people who hunt monsters, but my mother fell in with a monster, and gave birth to me and my brother" Aaravi said, Bellanda looking confused "Wait you have a brother?" Bellanda asked, Aaravi chuckling a bit "Well my father was never around when i was a kid, and he left us one day, my mother died of some unknown sickness but i knew it was her heart brake for father leaving, and after that my brother got kidnapped probably because he was a slayer" Aaravi said not noticing herself starting to shake from stress, when suddenly she felt something, she looked at Bellanda whose arms were wrapped around her, slowly rocking her back and forth, Aaravi looked at her "W-what are yo--" Bellanda put a finger on Aaravis lips as she hugged her, Aaravi wrapped her arms around around Bellanda, not feeling tears pouring down her face.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Aaravi asked in a quiet voice, she suddenly felt Bellanda hug her tighter "Because i care about you" The princess said, causing Aaravi to hug her back more "I also care about you" Aaravi said as the two just sat, there holding each other, Bellandas fingers moving around in Aaravis hair. Aaravi looked up at Bellanda "Hey, wanna play some games?" Aaravi asked with a smile on her face "Of course" Bellanda said back softly, Aaravi turned on a game, some logos flashing by as the game started "It's a fighting game" Aaravi said with a smirk "So i can kick you butt" Bellanda laughed "As if i would ever lose to you" Bellanda said picking up the controller.

After a few hours of gaming, Aaravi was leading 7-0, Bellanda looking annoyed, Aaravi quickly doing a combo on her and knocking her character down "8-0 i'm winning~" Aaravi sang Bellanda letting out a roar slamming her fist onto the table "Once i figure out how this games works i will kick your smug ass" Aaravi giggle "Even then you couldn't do it" Aaravi said putting out her tongue to make fun of Bellanda "Alright that's it!" The fish princess jumped up onto Aaravi "Now i will defeat you in a real fight!" Bellanda said getting up and giving Aaravi and herself a sword. Aaravi smirked as she got up quickly clashing her blade against Bellandas, the two girls jousting, blocking and ducking, both of them charging up a hard swing and hitting it both of them closing their eyes at the hit.

When Aaravi opened her eyes the sword was gone from her hand, she looked at Bellanda, who looked at her hands confused, Aaravi looked around and saw the two sword impaled on a wall, Bellanda looked at Aaravi "Wow...Nobody has beaten me" Bellanda said gaining a huge grin on her face "You are amazing" Bellanda said, causing Aaravis cheeks to become bright red "Pff as if i was as good as you" Aaravi said sitting down on her sofa with a laugh, Bellanda looked at her "Why are you laughing" Bellanda asked, Aaravi shaking her head "Oh nothing, all this made me forget about my anger and stuff, i'm mostly angry but when i am with you, i feel happy, it make me feel good, it makes the pain go away" Aaravi said Bellandas cheeks a deep red color "I'm happy you are happy" Bellanda said sitting down "Now can you explain to me how this game works?" Aaravi sat down next to her "Sure" Aaravi said as she wrapped her arms around Bellanda, putting her hands on Bellandas hard to move her fingers around, both of them having their cheeks go bright red, she moved Bellandas fingers around into different combos.

Aaravi wished they could have sit there together forever, but suddenly there was a knock on the door, Aaravi quickly jumped up "I will go get it" She said to Bellanda the princess giving her a nod, Aaravi went to the door opening it, she gasped seeing a tall merperson like Bellanda, she had light purple skin and pastel yellow fins and ears, her light blue eyes looking down at Aaravi as she moved her dark hair to the side "Hello" She said calmly "Is Bellanda here? I'm her sister Laudanda" Aaravi just froze looking at the princess "Guess i'm meeting a family memeber" Aaravi thought to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, leave a comment with your thoughts!


	6. Family matters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 for you lovely people

Bellanda was usually calm, she stared death in the eyes when she fought the enemies of her father, but she was nervous now, more nervous than she ever was, looking at her sister as she sat next to her crush, the slayer Aaravi, she hoped she could introduce he crush in a nice way, so that at least, Laudanda liked her even a tiny bit, of course Bellanda would fight for those good first impressions, that were already ruined by Laudanda seeing their swords stuck in the wall when the two were done sword fighting.

"So why did you not come home last night?" Laudanda asked looking at Bellanda, her cold eyes looking down at her, the princess was rarely seen outside the castle, and nearly never in a public place such as this, but Bellanda was quite scared of her, she was quite hard to read so Bellanda had to choose her words quite carefully. Bellanda coughed a bit before looking at her sister, she put on a forced smile on her face before looking at Laudanda "Well I came to hang out with my new friend Aaravi but she was sick so I took care of her, and accidentally feel asleep."

Bellanda hoped that Laudanda would buy it, of course she didn't accidentally fall asleep but it's way better then saying she snuggled with Aaravi in her bed. Laudanda starred at her sister, her expression cold and calculating before nodding "Very well" Laudanda said giving a nod, 'maybe she bought it' Bellanda thought to herself, as Laudanda got up touching her light purple skin and red dress as she looked at Aaravi nodding "Glad to have met a friend of my sister" She said before walking out slowly, looking back "Come Bellanda" She said as she continued walking.

Bellanda sighed and followed her, looking back at Aaravi with a nod, Aaravi just smiling at her and waving slowly as Bellanda closed the door behind her. 

~~A few hours later~~

Bellanda knocked on her sisters door, she knew she had to talk to someone about her feelings, someone who isn't Miranda, someone who understands love, someone like her sister Amanda. "Come in" Amanda sang, her voice soft almost like a earthbound (or waterbound since she was a mermaid?) angel, Bellanda slowly went into the room, watching her light green skinned sister touch different paintings she had painted, she had quite a fine taste in art, and would spend most of her time painting happy couples in their weddings.

"Ah Bellanda what brings you her" Amanda said looking at her sister, well Bellanda thought she was looking at her, since Amandas hair was constantly over her eyes, confusing Bellanda how she could even see through it, Bellanda took a deep breathe “I need some advice” Bellanda said, Amanda was already turned around looking at the pictures again “Hmm well I can’t give army advice or other things, maybe ask father about tha—” Bellanda quickly cut her off “No, I mean, can you give me… romance advice” Bellanda said rubbing the back of her neck blushing.  
Amanda stared at her sister in disbelief, as if Bellanda said something impossible before getting a small smile on her face sitting down on a chair “Well this is surprising” She said with a smile, as Bellanda looked at her “I am in love with this girl” Bellanda said playing with her fingers, avoiding her sisters gaze as Amanda smiled and nodded pointing to the chair on the other side from where she was sitting.

Bellanda sighed before looking at her sister “Well Miranda introduced me to this girl called Aaravi and I really like her, but I don’t know what to tell her, we went to the carnival one time and I had lot’s of fun and—” Bellanda was about to say more, before she saw a large smile across Amandas face, her face going red as she spoke up “So yeah, I like her”.

Amanda nodded and looked at her sister “Well just tell her that you like her” Amanda said nodding to herself “Love is a great mystery sister, I may be the sister that rules with love, but that doesn’t mean I know everything about it” Amanda said, Bellanda just stared at her a bit.

“So I could help you, I have no wedding planned for tomorrow, so I could help you, and we haven’t had some sister hangout time in a while” Amanda said with sweet smile, and Bellanda nodded “Sure we can hang out tomorrow then, so you can meet her!” Bellanda said going up and hugging Amanda “Thank you so much sis!” Bellanda said with a grin, as Amanda nodded patting her sister on the back.

~~The next day~~

Bellanda was had to guide Amanda to spooky high, since Amanda like Laudanda didn’t leave the merkingdom a lot, so there they were at spooky high, the school where their sister Miranda went to, Bellanda looked at Amanda who was wearing more casual clothes, a white shirt with a picture of a grumpy cat on it, and some black shorts.  
“So this is Mirandas school” Amanda said sounding a bit excited as she moved trough the halls of spooky high with her sister, Bellanda was walking infront of her before seeing Aaravi near her locker, Bellandas heart feeling like it skipped a beat, Amanda looked at her sister, her face having a huge dumb smile as she stared at Aaravi, Amanda just shaking her head with a hearfelt smile.

“So that’s the girl huh” Amanda said pointing at Aaravi and Bellanda broke free of her staring and nodded “Yup that’s her” She said as they moved towards Aaravi “Heya Aaravi” Bellanda said, Aaravi turning around, with a grin “Hey!” Aaravi said going away from her locker to Bellanda giving her a hug “Nice to see you again” Aaravi said quietly before seeing Amanda and blushing heavily moving her arms away.  
Amanda gave a small smile, giggling a bit “I’m Amanda, Bellandas older sister” She said shaking Aaravis hand “Nice to meet you” Aaravi said giving a small bow infront of the princess, Amanda shook her hand “No need to bow, I am here as a friend” She said with a sweet smile that could make anyone feel calm, Aaravi nodded, Bellanda looked at her “Wanna hang out?” Bellanda asked with a smile, Aaravi just nodded “Sure, I have a dungeon to do infact, so maybe we can do it together?” Aaravi asked with Bellanda chuckling “Sure but you need to give me a weapon!” Bellanda said with a grin as she walked away with Aaravi looking back at Amanda “Wait a second”. 

Bellanda said running around until she found Mirandas other friends, mainly the ghost girl “Hey ghost girl” She said, pointing at Polly “Heya boo!” Polly said “Aren’t you Mirandas sister? Or am I high?” She asked looking at Bellanda, the fish girl in question shaking her head “Yes I am, look I need a favor, can you hang out with my other older sister Amanda?” Bellanda asked with a pleading look on her face, Polly just shrugged “Sure” she said slowly following Bellanda till she saw the other fish princess, Polly floated towards her as Bellanda quickly followed “Hey Amanda, I will be busy a bit we can do the thing I wanted later, but I want to hang out with Aaravi a bit” She pointed to Polly “So Mirandas other friend here, will keep you company!” She said with a grin.

Amanda nodded “Alright just remember to not take too long” Amanda said, before looking at Polly and smiling “Well I am glad to meet you, although your name still eludes me” Amanda said with a sweet soft voice, before Polly looked at her after taking a swig of her toilet wine (patent pending) “Oh I’m Polly” The ghost girl said floating next to the fish princess, who nodded “Well Polly, shall you show me around then?” Amanda asked before Polly gave a quick nod “As you wish your highness!” Polly said as she slowly started walking, staring at the green skinned princess, who slowly followed the party ghost. Meanwhile Bellanda and Aaravi were running into the totally not dangerous dungeon "Today is gonna be interesting" Amanda thought to herself, and how she was a little mad at Bellanda for leaving her alone like this, but she was never one to hold grudges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the next chapter will be a double feature, we will see Amanda hanging out with our favorite party ghost, and Bellanda going on a classic rpg dungeon adventure with Aaravi, Also check out Ihavepowers fanfic, his portrails of Amanda and Laudanda have really inspired me!


End file.
